Deep Down
by Tiana-DracosGirl
Summary: A romance/humor about Hermione and Draco. A story filled with love, hate, lust, anger, quidditch, classes, and fun!
1. The Begginings

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" she cried.  
  
"Mind your own business, Mudblood!" he spat back at her.  
  
God, Hermione thought, why does he always have to be so mean to me and everyone else he meets? Hermione was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts and she still could not understand why Draco Malfoy, the best looking guy in school, was still such an asshole.  
  
As Draco walked away, rather pissed, he wondered to himself why he, Draco Malfoy, the sexiest guy in the whole school, couldn't get the only girl he ever wanted to try to impress to like him. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Hermione running toward her best friend, Harry Potter, her boyfriend, Ron Weasly, and Harry's girlfriend, Ginny, Ron's little sister. Her arms flew around Ron's neck, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ron, it's so good to see you! Malferet is being such an asshole," she cried as Ron held her in his arms.  
  
Draco felt a twinge of something, was it... jealousy? No. He dismissed the thought of this "passion" between Ron and Hermione. He wondered to himself how a twit like Ron got a sexy girl like Hermione...  
  
"Ugh. get a room you two," he said sarcastically. "we don't need to see you smooching in plain view." His face was a picture of disgust.  
  
"Get a life Malfoy. Or better yet, get a girlfriend." Ron comebacked.  
  
Draco shrugged off the last comment and headed toward his dorm, his mind filling of pictures of Hermione. Once again he dismissed his thoughts of her as he tried to think of his father telling him to hate mudbloods. They are inferior to us, his father had said. He thought of his DeathEater initiation that would come up soon. He would be the Dark Lords chosen, his favorite of all the Death Eaters. He would get back at Hermione and all the mudbloods eventually. He swore he would... 


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

It was a Saturday. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all planning to go to Hogsmeade. But everything seemed to go wrong. Hermione suddenly remembered she had a test to study for in Arithmacy. So, she had to leave her friends to go to the library to work.  
  
Draco walked into the library about ten minutes later, her looked around for his friends/minions, he spotted Hermione in a corner. He studied her for a while. She looked so cute in her little green tank and tight jeans.  
  
He sat down in front of her and stared at her longingly for a while. Then, suddenly remembering his place, he sneered.  
  
"Studying again, Granger? God when do you ever take your head out of you precious books?" he said in a cool, sneering voice.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, I am cramming for a test," she said coolly, without looking up from her Arithmacy book.  
  
He blinked. His eyes filled with hurt. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and tell her how he felt about her but... well... that just wasn't the Malfoy way. To like a mudblood... ugh.  
  
"Hermione..." he started hesitantly.  
  
She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting with his sparkling blue ones. Some how they could be gray, and remind her of a rainy day, then they could become a clear crystal blue like the sky on a beautiful sunny day.  
  
"Yes Draco?" she said sardonically.  
  
"I...well you see...I was wondering if....I think we should get to know each other," he blurted out. There he said it, but what if people heard... what if his father found out. He'd get hit... his father would never allow these kind of... feelings... Especially for a mudblood... No, Draco thought. My father must never know about this...  
  
She studied him, he was wearing a green poloshirt and black jeans, he looked sexy with his platinum hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"All right Malfoy. Lets get to know each other, " she said in an overly sweet voice. His face was a picture of complete relief as he said to her.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk around the grounds? We can "talk"." 


	3. Deep Down Feelings

She smiled at him and put her book away.  
  
"What shall we "talk" about?" she said as they walked out of the school and headed for Hagrids hut.  
  
"Well," he began. He was then interrupted by Pansy Parkinson, a ugly sixth year Slytherin with a high skweeky voice, that was completly in love with Draco. She ran up and hugged him around the waist and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"UGH! Get off me Pansy!" Draco said, rather disgusted. He pushed her away roughly. "Can't you see I am talking to some one??"  
  
"Oh," Pansy said as she turned to Hermione. "I didn't see you there, Granger. What are you doing Draco? Blackmailing her and Potter?"  
  
"As much as I'd LOVE to blackmail Potty, no. I am taking a walk and talking with "Mione." he said overly sweetly.  
  
He just called he 'Mione, Hermione thought... Hmmm... And he is being kind.... Maybe... just maybe.. he likes me... She shook the thoughts of Draco and herself out of her head.  
  
"'Mione?" Pansy said disbelievingly. "You...you just called her 'Mione. What is wrong with you Draco. First you are all like, 'I am walking and talking with her'. Then you call her 'Mione. Are you losing it Draco?? She is filthy mudblood! We HATE her!" She looked at Draco oddly.  
  
"Pansy, for once in your poor, sniviling life, SHUT UP!" Draco yelled before he knew what he was doing... He was letting his feelings get out of hand. "I... need to get to know her... for a project... yeah thats it.. a project..." he tried to cover his mistake. Draco wanted so much to say that deep down, he had feelings for Hermione... But he just couldn't. It would ruin his rep. and her life...  
  
"Okay..." Pansy said. "If you say so..."  
  
He wanted to tell them both that he.. what? That he was in love with a mudblood?? No, impossible... He didn't know how to love... 


	4. The Break Up

After the annoying Pansy left, Draco and Hermione continued to walk across the grounds, they headed for the lake. As they walked they asked each other questions.  
  
"What do you like to do in your spare time, 'Mione?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I enjoy reading, but, believe it or not I love to dance and listen to muggle music." she said. "Now its my turn. When is your birthday?"  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"September 13th," he said. "My father wanted me to be born on October 13th but there wasn't a spell to fix the date." He looked to the ground.  
  
"I have another question..." she said. "What is your favorite color?"  
  
"I have two favorite colors... They are black and green." he said softly. He stuttered and looked at the ground. "I have a... well... a personal question..." he asked humbily.  
  
She stopped at the edge of the water, just behind a large tree and sat down on the soft grass.  
  
"Yes?" she said softly. She could not deny that she, Hermione Granger, the one who hated Draco Malfoy as of six years ago, had feelings for this young man.  
  
"Do you really like Ron... you know.. like... that?" he asked sheepishly, his eyes betraying no emotion.  
  
"In a way." she sighed. "He is nice and all, but jeeze can a guy get anymore shy??"  
  
He smiled to himself. He sat down next to her and layed back, resting his head on his arms. He looked up at the sky. It was a twinkling blue... just like his eyes.  
  
She sighed and layed back as well. She couldn't think of anything else she wanted to ask him right now. Suddenly, Draco leaned over her and....  
brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he said softly. He leaned over and just as he was going to kiss her, Ron came up behind the tree.  
  
"HERMIONE?!?!" he cried. "What are you doing here....with Draco??"  
  
She sat up and looked into her boyfriends amazed and slightly mad face.  
  
"Ron... honey... I can explain everything..." she stammered weakly.  
  
"No. I don't need your stupid explanation." yelled Ron who was now fuming mad, his eyes had fallen on the stunned Draco, who was now standing behind Hermione.  
  
"You obviously like HIS" he pointed to Draco, "more than mine." His face was a picture of anger. She suddenly stood her face very red. She screamed at Ron and she began to cry.  
  
"Well what if I do?" she yelled. "He is kind and caring... and.. I have feelings for him!"  
  
Ron looked stunned. Draco looked from Ron to Hermione and walked away very quickly before his emotions got the better of him.  
  
"What?" Ron said softly. "What did you say?" He looked totally abashed. He couldn't believe his ears, his girlfriend...the one who hated Draco with a passion, now has feelings for him.  
  
"I said... that I want to break up with you!" she cried. She ran past him. She left Ron standing there behind the tree, completely stunned.  
  
"Good-bye Hermione," he said softly as she left. So now she's my ex- girlfriend...  
  
He wandered away into the descending darkness until it engulfed him.... 


	5. Hurt Again

After the annoying Pansy left, Draco and Hermione continued to walk across the grounds, they headed for the lake. As they walked they asked each other questions.  
  
"What do you like to do in your spare time, 'Mione?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I enjoy reading, but, believe it or not I love to dance and listen to muggle music." she said. "Now its my turn. When is your birthday?"  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"September 13th," he said. "My father wanted me to be born on October 13th but there wasn't a spell to fix the date." He looked to the ground.  
  
"I have another question..." she said. "What is your favorite color?"  
  
"I have two favorite colors... They are black and green." he said softly. He stuttered and looked at the ground. "I have a... well... a personal question..." he asked humbily.  
  
She stopped at the edge of the water, just behind a large tree and sat down on the soft grass.  
  
"Yes?" she said softly. She could not deny that she, Hermione Granger, the one who hated Draco Malfoy as of six years ago, had feelings for this young man.  
  
"Do you really like Ron... you know.. like... that?" he asked sheepishly, his eyes betraying no emotion.  
  
"In a way." she sighed. "He is nice and all, but jeeze can a guy get anymore shy??"  
  
He smiled to himself. He sat down next to her and layed back, resting his head on his arms. He looked up at the sky. It was a twinkling blue... just like his eyes.  
  
She sighed and layed back as well. She couldn't think of anything else she wanted to ask him right now. Suddenly, Draco leaned over her and....  
brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he said softly. He leaned over and just as he was going to kiss her, Ron came up behind the tree.  
  
She ran into the Great Hall, just as she rounded to corner to go to the dorms, she ran headlong into Draco. Her shoulder collided with his. She grimaced and winced in pain.  
  
"Watch it Mudblood!" he spat before he knew what he was saying. This just made Hermione cry even harder. She ran towards the Gryffindor dorms with out looking back.  
  
"Wait! Hermione!" he cried after her. "It was an accident! It slipped out! Please! Wait!" her cried out into the quiet, to no avail. He sat down hard on the bench and put his head in his hands. "Oh god. What have I done..." he moaned to himself.  
  
She ran all the way to the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password please?" the picture asked. "Are you alright m'dear?"  
  
"Mystical," Hermione gasped in between breathing and crying. She ran in and the portrait swung open. She ran past a puzzled Harry and a shocked Ginny. She flung herself on her bed and pulled the curtains around it. She blocked out the whole world. She cried and cried. Finally she cried herself to sleep.  
  
She awoke the next day later to find herself still dressed but under the covers. Thank you whoever put me into bed, she thought silently. She got up, and went to take a shower. She got out of the shower nad put on a pink baby tee and some short shorts. She dried and brushed her hair quickly, put on some make up and then descended into the common room. Only to walk in on Ron and Harry playing wizards chess. They both looked up when she came down.  
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence and the three stared at eachother. Rons ears slowly turned red, as they usually do when he is under stress. Harry smiled weakly, Hermione guessed that Ron had told him the whole story. She just stood there for what seemed to be ages. 


	6. The Invitation

She then groaned...  
  
"Did I miss breakfast?" she asked, being very careful not to meet Rons roving eyes, he was now red in the face.  
  
"No," said Haryy brightly, looking at ehr incredulously. "We were just finishing our game. Care to join us in walking to breakfast?" He looked from Hermione to Ron, sensing some tension. He kicked Ron under the table.  
  
"Sure," she said only to Harry. She was completely ignoring Ron. He tried to say something to her but she just walked past him.  
  
"Hermione..." he said nervously as her grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "I am really sorry... about what I said yesterday... I should have stopped to verify the facts before I accused you of liking Draco... I knoe that you would never like him... I... want to be friends again," he looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Hmmm..." she said. "Alright." she smiled and playfully punched ron in the shoulder. "You will always be my friend, Ron. You should know that by now."  
  
"But really," he said teasingly. "Draco? The Malferet boy? You like him more than me?"  
  
"No... He is not a kind person like you Ron. I thought... that for once I saw good in him yesterday. But I guess I was wrong..." She thought about Draco for a while as the three walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked in the door she looked towards the Slytherin table and caught Dracos eye, as well as many other boys eyes, for her being in short shorts and all.  
  
Draco looked at her with sorrow filling his eyes. The the little rat Pansy said,  
  
"Ooooooh, look it Potty abd his dorkey friends. What did you call him Drakey? Oh yeah. The-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass. And that Granger. God get a new hairdo frizzball."  
  
Draco hit Pansy in the shoulder.  
  
"For once in your pathetic life Pansy, SHUT UP!" he siad in Hermiones defense.  
  
All of his friends looked at him oddly. He scowled at them and looked back up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What are you two staring at?" he sneered.  
  
"Nothing but dirt, Malferet," Ron comebacked.  
  
Dracos eyes flashed anger then flicked to Hermione, they softened.  
  
"Well don't just stand there Potty. GO!" He watched them walk away and wondered why Hermione wouldn't give him the time of day. He said he was sorry... It was an accident... It slipped out...  
  
Suddenly the mail came. A large tawney owl swooped down and dropped Draco a letter from his father and mother. A small hooting owl came screeching in carrying a letter for Hermione. She untied the letter and opened it. She gasped softly as she read its contents.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am truly sorry for saying what I did yesterdy. I didnt mean it. I beg your forgiveness. Please meet me in the library after breakfast. I wish to ask you a question and talk to you.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She smiled slightlyand nodded in Dracos direction. She at her breakfast of bacon and eggs with bread and jam. When she had finished she got up, told Harry and Ron she would see them later. She walked out, past Draco and headed towards the library.  
  
Draco waited ten minutes and then ditched his friends and escaped to the library. He walked in and looked around for her. He saw her lounging, looking sexy as ever, in a corner with a book, she was in a corner of the libray most people never went to. He walked over to her and studied her from head to toe. She had filled out in all the right places. She had become very beautiful in the past six years.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and shut her book.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" sheasked sweetly. "You wanted me to meet you? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for snapping at you the other day. And for making you break up with Ron. Even if he is a twit." He said, as he sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Its alright Draco," she siad soothingly, patting his arm. "It was bound to happen eventually." She couldn't help noticing how sexy he loked in his tight preppy black sweater and his baggy black jeans.  
  
"Hermione... there is a ball coming up soon. I was wondering... if... maybe... you would go with me?" 


	7. Snape And Detention

She went red and looked at the floor. She didn't know what to say. This went against everything she ahd been doing for the past six years. She was supposed to hate Draco, not like...not love...  
  
"Umm...sure...yeah...okay..." she mumbled rather startled and unsure of what to say.  
  
"So you will go with me??" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"YES!!!" the cry echoed through the quiet of the library. The librarian looked up at them through her spectacles and warned them if they yelled again they would both get detentions.  
  
"Ummm...Okay," they both stammered in unison.  
  
They walked out of the library and ran headlong into Professor Snape. He glared down at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Shit," Draco said as he realized who he had run into.  
  
"Oh, f***," Hermione swore as her shoulder collided with Snapes elbow.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here," Snape said coldly. "Detention Miss. Granger for swearing. 50 points from Slytherin for swearing."  
  
Hermione loked coldly at Draco and muttered 'teachers pet' under her breath and walked away.  
  
"But, Professor. Don't I get a detention too?" Draco asked Snape. He looked up into Snapes face and sneered. "I can make fun of her more..."  
  
"Detention Malfoy for swearing," Snape said, looking at Draco oddly.  
  
"Well Granger. Looks like we have detention together."  
  
She smiled and headed for Arithmacy. 


	8. The Detention

After potions Draco and Hermione stayed behind and waited for their detention to begin. They were amazed when Snape said he wouldn't be watching them.  
  
"You will clean everything in this room, the cauldrons, the bottles, the stoppers, the floor, the tables, etc," Snape said coldly. "I will not be here, ufortunatly, to bask in your unhappiness. I have a very... improtant meeting... all the teachers... attend... about the ball..." he finished nervously lookeing at the fire like he was waiting for something. He swept out of the room, his cloak trailing behind him.  
  
They watched him go and waited untill his footsteps died away. Then they began cleaning and talking.  
  
"So...about the bal," Hermione started. "Why ask me? What about Pansy?" she teased.  
  
His face contored with disgust.  
  
"Ugh, Pansy. She has a face like a pug. She can't kiss either. Nasty..." He shuddered. "Besides I want you to be the one I share it with," he smiled at her.  
  
She smiled to herself, and busied herself by cleaning cauldrons.  
  
A few hours later, they had cleaned everything at least twice. Snape had still not returned. As Hermione was putting away the cleaning fluids nad the cloths, Draco came up behind ehr and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"WHOA!" she exclaimed, and turned toface him. "What is this for?"  
  
"To show how much I..." he began, his face getting closer to hers, his arms tightening around her waist.  
  
Snape came in and stopped abruptly in the doorstep gaping at them. Draco pulled away from Hermione very quickly going quite red. Hermione was completely white.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME HUH??? A LOVE POTION??? UGH!!!" he cried, his eyes looking apologetically at her.  
  
"Never touch me again Malfoy," she said in a cold stiff voice, she was good at everthing she did so naturally she was good at acting, her eyes flicked to Snape. They had a look of pure hatred and venom in them even Snape was shocked. Snape shrugged and quickly dismissed them to their dorms with a warning that if he cought them swearing it would go straight to the headmaster.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione. For that comment back there," Draco said as they walked back towards the dorms.  
  
"Its okay," she said lightly. "I totally understand that you dont want anyone that could tell your Father about... well...you know... about us..."  
  
He stoped in frint of the picture of the Fat Lady, the entrance to her dorm. He once again wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"'Night 'Mione," he murmured in her ear. He walked quickly away.  
  
"Good night Draco..." she said into the night. 


	9. The Ball

It was the day of the ball, Friday. After her last class, which today happened to be Arithmacy, Hermiome went up to the dorms to get some sleep, then she would get ready for a night of pure fun and dancing.  
  
After two hours of sleeping, her alarm went off. It was a muggle song she enjoyed alot,  
  
He was a boy, She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, She did ballet What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, She'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well...  
  
She woke with a start and flicked off her alarm. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. She washed her hair with a fruit scented shampoo then cream rinsed it with a vanilla scented rinse. She got out and screamed.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!!!!!"  
  
Ron was standing at the counter and brushing his teeth. He grimaced and covered his eyes. Hermione clutched at ehr gold fluffy towel, wrapping it around her bare body.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL RON!!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Oh my god," he moaned. "I am so so sorry, Hermione. I didnt know anyone was in the shower. I swear I saw nothing," his face, which was still covered by his hands was going bright red. He quickly backed out of the bathroom, through the door that led to the boys drom and ran for his bed, almost slamming the door behind him. Hse walked upa nd locked the door.  
  
"Whew..." she sighed. "Atleast he didn't see anything."  
  
She dried off quickly, unlocked the door to the boys dorm and headed back for her dorm. She walked in and saw Ginny sitting on her bed.  
  
"Waht are you going to wear, Ginny?" she asked as she headed for her closet to find a suitable dress.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... probably my pink dress, the backless one with the crisscross straps in the front," she sighed. "I dont think he even likes me anymore."  
  
"Of course he does! What ever made you think he didn't." Hermione turned to face her, completely shocked. She then turned back to her closet to find a nice formal muggle dress.  
  
"He doesn't flirt anymore.. All he does is talk... among other things..." Ginny stooped there and went bright red. Hermione tunred to look at her, grinningly devilishly.  
  
"OH GINNY!!!!! He KISSED you didn't he?!?!?!" Hermione cried excitedly.  
  
"Yes he did," Ginny said, her face very red, she looked at the floor very hard. "I was sooo happy Hermione. It just happened... as we were sitting by the edge of the forest by the lake he took my hand. He told me that he loved me. He looked into my eyes and then he kissed me..."  
  
"I wish I have been kissed..." Hermione said lustfully, her mind drifting to Draco. She found a dress that was perfect. It had a matching pair of platform muggle shoes to go with it.  
  
"Ah! Found one!"  
  
She went to ehr bed, pulled the curtains around it and changed into it. After a few minutes she came out.  
  
"WOW!" Ginny said softly. "You look.. beautiful Hermmy!!!!"  
  
Hermione had chosen a tight, light green silk dress. It had no straps, but it did have a slit up the left side to her high thigh. She had on a pair of two inch platforms that matched it perfectly. She walked over to her jewelry box and took out a pair of diamond earings that hung form her ears. She put on a beautiful necklace with a tiny gold broom on it. She put on a chain bracelet that had the independence sign on it.(A muggle clothing company)  
  
She then walked to the mirror and put on some of her most expensive make up. She put on a little perfume that smelled like violets. She then used Murphy's Magical Hair Starightener on her hair. She put it up and a beautiful bun, with two curling tendrils framing her beautiful face. She looked completely stunning.  
  
"Wow... is that really me?" she said staring at herself in the mirror. She suddenly realized she was no longer the young school girl anymore, she was a young woman.  
  
"So who are you going with?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"You'll see..." she didn't want to spoil the shocked look on every Gryffindors face when they saw she was going with Draco.  
  
When it was ten minutes away form the start of the ball, Draco used the password, 'Starry Night', to open to portrait to the Gryfiindor common room. He was wearinf a silver silk shirt with a black sport coat and black slacks. He looked so sexy with his platnum hair spiked. His blue eyes sparkled as he saw Hermione descend the spiral staircase from her dorm.  
  
"You... you look...words cannot explain," he searched for word to say what he felt in his heart. He couldn't find the words to explain her beauty.  
  
She smiled at him and hugged him hello. As she did Harry, Ron and Ginny came out of the dorms.  
  
"WHAT THE..." Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"Oh dear," Ginny siad in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione smiled and waved at them before turning to Draco and saying,  
  
"You look very handsome!!" she whispered in his ear as his arms wrapped around her slim figure.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ginny sqeacked at the sight of Draco and Hermione hugging in the middle of the common room. She ran back into her room and stayed there untill Hermione and Draco departed to go to the ball.  
  
Hmmm, she wondered(ginny) wondered to herself, maybe deep down he really is a good person... 


	10. The Dance

They entered the Grand Ballrom(Great Hall), Hermione's arm rested upon Draco's. She was awed by allt he beauty of all the lights, the streemers, and everything else. The ceiling looked like the night sky. Music was already playing.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! NO!!" cried a high pitch voice. "DRAKY!!! What are you diong with... Granger??" screamed Pansy Parkinson who was on Crabbe's arm. She eyed Draco and Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"I asked her to the ball, Pansy," draco said cooly as he walked past the fuming Pansy and the staring Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint, who was there with(believe it or not) Katie Bell.  
  
As the two walked past people to the food tables, people stared and pointed at them, whispering to eachother. They were all talking about how strange it was that the two were even seen together. They walked past Snape and the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Lecaine Silvan, who was trying her best to impress the shocked Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Whate are you doing?" he asked eyeing them both in an odd manner.  
  
"Walking with Hermione. Talking with her, and hopefully I will get to dance with her," he snapped back at Snape.  
  
"Wait till your father hears of this.." Snape said softly and threatiningly.  
  
Suddenly a slow song, that Hermione knew and loved, came on.  
  
"C'mon Draco!" she said as she dragged him across the dance floor. "Dance with me!"  
  
Every day is so wonderful and suddenly, Its hard to breathe. Now and then I feel insecure, From all the pain, I'm so ashamed. I am beautiful...  
  
Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her slim figure, leaving no room to squeeze a piece of paper between them. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder.  
  
No matter what they say, Words can't bring me down, I am beautiful in every single way, Yes, words can't bring me down. So, don't you bring me down today...  
  
He burried his nose in her soft hair. It smelled like... roses and vanilla. He wanted to stzay like this for the rest of his life. But he knew that the moment would never last forever.  
  
To all your friends your delirious, So consumed in all your doom, Trying hard to feel the emptyness, The piece is gone, Let the puzzles undone, And that's the way it is.  
  
She sighed and let her thoughts carry her to a world where she was with Draco all the time. A world filled with happiness and love. A world filled with passion. She loved him... and now she knew it.  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say, Words can't bring you down, You are beautiful in every single way, Yes, words can't bring you down, So, don't you bring me down today.  
  
The song ended and Draco took her hand and led her outside... 


	11. Hermione's First True Kiss

As they walked out into the garden they made some idle talk. They wen to go sit by on a stone bench by the fountain. They sat down next to eachother, Draco wropped his long are around her and pulled her close to him. Hermione layed her head on his shoulder and sighed, thinking of ehr and Draco's future. They sat there for awhile and then Draco turned her cheek with his smooth hands and made her face him.  
  
"Hermione......" her said lovingly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked softly, staring into his loving blue eyes. She wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
"I love you," he murmured as he brought his lips close to hers.  
  
Sh could feel his breath on her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away, his emotions for this lovely young woman were running away with him. He kissed her again, this time passionately. Her arms snaked around his neck tightly. He held her close to him. She felt his tongue on her lips. He promised himself that no matter what happened he would never let her go... ever....  
  
She broke this kiss and whispered in his ear,  
  
"I think we better go back inside now."  
  
He got up and offered his arm to her. She took it, smiling at him, and the two walked back into the Grand Ballroom.  
  
Just as they walked in, a song that Hermione liked began to play. But this time it was a fast song. Draco offered his hand to her and she took it. Her twirled her out onto the dance floor. They began to dance.  
  
8'oclock, Monday night and im waitin' To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, shes a rocker with a nose ring, She wears a two way, but I'mnot quite sure what that means.  
  
And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!  
  
Draco smiled as he fast danced with her, she smiled because everyone was looking at them like they were weird or something.  
  
'Cause she's watching wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turn tables in her eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie She's lookin' through me If you were me then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
Hermione caught Ginny's eye. She waved in her direction. Ginny gawked at the sight of the two dancing together.  
  
She likes the godsmack and I like angent orange Her CD changers full of singers that are mad at their dad She says she'd like to score some refeer and a forty She'll never know that I'm the best she'll ever have!  
  
And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing She'll never notice me!  
  
Then Hermione looked Rons way. Ron looked jealous, even if he did have Kym on his arm, one of the prettiest girls in the school. He looked as if he would kill Draco. She waved at the two of them and only Kym waved back. on only took a sip of his drink and started to flirt with Kym. Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head at him. Ron would get over it...  
  
'Cause she's watchin wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turn tables in her eyes She likes 'em with a mustache Race track season pass Drivin' in a Trans-Am Does a mullet make a man?  
  
Her eyes flicked to Snape who was dancing with Lecaine. Snape glared at her and turned back to his date. Lecaine smiled sweetly and put two thumbs up in her direction. She then turned her attention back to Snape and the music.  
  
It's like a bad movie Shes' lookin' through me If you were me then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
There she goes again With fishnets on and dredlocks in her hair, She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated All I wanted was to see her naked!  
  
Hermione stopped loking around and focused on Draco. The top tow buttons of his shirt were now open, revealing some of his broad muscular chest. Draco twirled her around the dance floor.  
  
Now I'm watchin' wrestling Tryn' to be a tough guy Listenin' to rap metal Tunr tabled in my eyes I can't grow a mustache And I ain't got no season pass All I got's a moped...  
  
Suddenly Hermione's hit Pansy. Pansy did the I'm-going-to-kill-you gesture and glared at her. Pansy seemed really pissed that Draco didn't like her.  
  
I won him fair and square, she tought. Hes mine! Not Pansy's...  
  
It's like a bad movie She's lookin through me If you were me then you'd be Screamin' "Somebody shoot me!" As I fail miserably Tryn' to get the girl all the bad guys want...  
  
As the song ended, Draco told Hermione he needed some food and something to drink, and that he would be right back. as she started to walk towards a chair, Pansy and her Slytherin girlfriends ambushed her and pushed her outside. Draco came back looking for her. He wandered outside in search of her. Pansy and her friends formed a circl around Hermione.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl-who-had-to steal-my-boy-friend," Pansy said evily... 


	12. The Fight

Pansy cracked her knuckles menicingly.  
  
"Sod off Pansy," Hermione snapped at her. "You know he never liked you. He only wanted to snogg you."  
  
"Oooooh. You'll pay for that remark, MUDBLOOD!"  
  
They closed in on her. Pansy threw the first punch, straight to the stomache. There was a dull thud and Hermione doubled over. She groaned and fell to the ground. They all started to kick her and punch her. They ripped her dress, pulled her hair, and ruined her shoes.  
  
Thats where Draco came in. He gaped at the sight.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING PANSY??" he screamed at her. He pushed Pansy hard into a bench. He threatened to hit her and she ran taking her friends with her.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione up gently. She had a black eye, her nose was brocked and bleeding, her wrist was broken, her lip was slpit and her dress was torn up. She groaned as Draco took her in his arms.  
  
"Here now, I'll take you to the hospital wing," he said gently. He walked past a sneering Pansy, a shocked Ron, a crying Ginny and and totally pissed off Harry. He walked past Sanpe who only turned his head the other direction. Lecaine offered to help Draco open the door. She accomnied him to the hopital wing. When he got there the shocked nurse said.  
  
"She'll have to spend the night here. Honestly, fighting on the night of the dance. And beating up a poor innocent girl," she shook her head sadly. "It always happens to the nicest people.  
  
Lecaine looked on sadly as the nurse layed her on a bed and began the healing process.  
  
"I will have Dumbledor write a letter home to Miss. Parkinsons family. Now would you like me to take you back to your dromitory? I knoe tihs ahs been hard for you..." she asked apologetically.  
  
"No. Professor, if you and the nurs don't mind, I would like yo stay here nad spend the night with "mione..." he said as he lovingly patted her hand, biting back the tears.  
  
"As you wish," Lecaine left him standing there fondly looking at Hermione. 


	13. Just Another School Day

When Hermione woke up she found her wounds were gone and healed, her broked wrist was healed but still hurt, it was also bound, her dress was folded over the end of her bed. It looked as good as new, some must have mended it with magic. She looked around and gaped as her eyes hit a sleeping Draco. He had stayed with ehr the whole night. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She smiled brokenly and patted his hand. He woke with a start and glared around. She pulled back, rather startled. What made him think he was in danger?? His eyes softened when he saw who it was.  
  
"You feelin' better baby?" he asked her after kissing her softly.  
  
"Yes much better."  
  
"Ahem," a voice coughed from behind Draco. It was Proffesor Dumbledor, he had been watching then the whole time. He looked kindly at Hermione, but he was rather puzzled at the behavior of the two towards eachother.  
  
"You alright there Hermione?" he asked her kindly, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, sir. I feel fine," she said sweetly, her hand found Dracos on the covers of her bed, she gripped his hand.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I trust I find you well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes'ir. Just taking care of my Hermione here," he sain, lovingly looking at her.  
  
"Are...you...two feeling alright? You are usually at eachothers throats," he looked at them oddly.  
  
"Yes we are fine," Hermione said brightly as Draco took her in his arms, picked up her dress and shoes and began walking towards her dorm.  
  
When they got there, he put ehr down.  
  
"Will you be okay?" he asked her, his lips only an inch away from hers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing her against the wall. He let her go.  
  
"I'll leave before this gets out of hand," he rasped. She watched him go, and sighed.  
  
"I love you Draco," she whispered into the suns morning light.  
  
She walkind into the sommon room and then climed the spiral staircase to her dorm. She quickly changed into her robes and then headed down to the entrance hall, then out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. When she reached the great oak doors at the front of the school she found Pansy waiting for her again.  
  
"What now Pansy?" she said in a bored tone.  
  
"I am going to hurt you bad for getting me in trouble with my parents," she said as she closed in on Hermione.  
  
Hermione slipped her wand down her out of her sleeve. Fortunatly Pansy didn't notice that move.  
  
"Patrificus totalus," hermione said softly just as pansy was going to hit her. Pansy froze in the position of punching. She stayed that way untill a teacher (Lecaine) found her a few hour later.  
  
"Just another day," Hermione breathed as she raced to her class... 


	14. The New Guy

As Hermione was walking past Snapes office, she heard him talking to a new sixth year student named Scott who, by Snapes kind voice, was obviously in Slytherin. She looked in the classroom and saw him. He was hott!!! He was dressed in a tight black turtleneck sweater and black baggy jeans. He had sparkling green eyes, and raven black spiked hair that seemed to be streaked with silver...  
  
Scott looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. She gasped at being caught in spying. She hid around the corner as they finished that conversation.  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said in a silky voice.  
  
"Of course Scott," Snapes cold voice said. "You may go."  
  
Scott nodded and headed oth, only to find a startled Hermione standing in the dark behind the door.  
  
"Come on out. I won't hurt you for spying," he said kindly.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the darkness, her face flushed. She smiled. He gaped at her.  
  
"Now, aren't we a pretty little thing," he said.  
  
She blushed and looked down at the ground as if searching for something.  
  
"Are you new?" she asked him, finally looking up at him.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Will you... like to... show me around the school, then walk with me around the grounds?"  
  
"Sure, why not," she oblijed. 


	15. The Walk

They began to walk towards the Gryffindor dorms. Then yo The Transfiguration classroom. Then down to the Hufflepuff dorm, then to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class room. Next came the Ravenclaw dorm then on the the final dorm and the other class rooms.  
  
"So where do live Scott?" Hermione asked to break the akward silence.  
  
"Around Diagon Ally in London," he said. "My fatehr owns a muggle company there."  
  
"Oooooh," Hermione breathed. "My parents are dentists.  
  
They walked out the front doors, and out onto the grounds. They headed towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"HAGRID!" Hermione called out loudly after banging on the door.  
  
"I'm Rit' here 'Mione!" Hagrid called from behind the hut.  
  
They walked around to visite him. He was growing pumpkins for halloween which was a month away.  
  
"Hagrid, this is Scott. He is a new Slytherin," she said brightly.  
  
Scott put out his hand and Hagrid grippied it heartily.  
  
"Nice ter meet yer," he said. "Always good to see new students." Scott smiled broadly.  
  
Scott looked around the grounds. He spotted the lake and he decided he wanted to swim.  
  
"C'mon Hermione! Lets go swimming!" he said happily.  
  
Hagrid smiled at the two and winked at Hermione. She blushed. He then busied himself with his pumpkin growing. He was glad to see Hermione with someone other than that Draco.  
  
"But, we have to get our swim suits!" she exclaimed. "Accio swimsuits," she said loudly as she pointed her wand at the castle. Two swimsuits and two towles flew out of an open window. Hermione and Scott rushed into Hagrids hut to change into the suits.  
  
Scott came out in a greenish-silver suit with the Slytherin symbol on them. He carried a green fluffy towel with him.  
  
hermione came out in a beautiful gold and marron two piece bathing suit that dipped down to show some cleavage,it showed all oh her long graceful arms and legs, it also showed her nice, smooth flat stomache.  
  
She carried a fluffy gold and marron towel with her, it had the Gryffindor symbol on it, instead of on her swimsuit.  
  
She spread her towel on the grass and dived into the cold water. Scott admired her lithe, nicely formed figure for a while then followed her into the water.  
  
"Oh! Its freezing!" she exclaimed, visibly shivering from the chill of the water.  
  
He smiled. Where he came from, a neighboring school, it was always cold so he was used to the temperatures.  
  
Draco looked out of a windo of the school and saw the two laughing, splashing eachother, and totally flirting. He glared and turned his thoughts and attention back to his essay he was writing for Snape. He gripped his quill so hard that it broke. He growled to himself as he took out a new quill.  
  
What am I feeling? He asked himself. Why do feel this pain at her happiness? Why do I feel this way about her? Why? Why? Because you love her, a tiny voice in the back of his head said softly. Because you want her all to yourself. You want to please her, to make her laugh...  
  
NO!!! I am a Malfoy... I do not love... Not mudbloods... I am a Malfoy!!! We do not have feelings... No... I can't... It's not true... My father would kill me... IT'S NOT TRUE!!!  
  
"IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" he cried, his voice echoing in the silence of his room. But as much as he wanted to, he could not deny his feelings . He loved her. But what was the burning sensation he felt when he saw her with another guy. Was it... 


	16. Jealousy

Jealousy? No. It couldn't be... He was not jealous of her and another person. She had friends... So what did he care? He shook his head and rid his mind of the thoughts of loosing Hermione. He focused on his potions essay.  
  
Meanwhile, as Draco was writing his essay, Hermione and Scott were having fun playing in the shallows of the lake. The water was crystal clear and nice and cool for a hot spring day.  
  
"So where do you come from Scott?" she asked as she splashed water on him.  
  
"Well, I went to Durmstrang school for a while, but then I transfered to Dagonspire, a school in Scotland. my family then moved and I had to transfer here," he said as he splashed her back.  
  
She giggled and submereged under water. She swam away from him and then came up for air.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was wet. He smiled to himself as she promised hemself he would do anything to get this girl.  
  
Draco, who was now finished with his essay, came out onto the green. He walked over to the egde of the lake and called for Hermione. She turned, rather startled, her eyes lit up with happiness when she saw him standing there in his bathing suit. He had a smooth stoamache, large biceps and rock hard abs. He looked so sexy. She shivered with delight. She then swam to him and got out of the water. As Draco slid his long arms about her waist, she introduced the two boys.  
  
"Draco meet Scott. Scott meet Draco," she siad as her arms tightened around Draco's neck. "Scott is a new Slytherin, I offered to show him around the grounds and he askedif we could swim." She smiled at Draco.  
  
Draco nodded curtly at Scoot, who, in turn, barely inclined his head in Draco's direction.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I presume?" Scott said in a silky yet cold voice.  
  
"Yes and you must be Mr. Green..." Draco said in a cool, clipped tone.  
  
Scott smirked and nidded. He rose out of the water and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for the swim toots."  
  
He wlaked past her picked up his towel and walked towards to castle.  
  
"So... Enjoy his company?"  
  
"Yes of course. Scott is very nice."  
  
"Oh. Well then, I am sorry for interupting your 'nice time together'." her got up and walked away briskly...  
  
He called me toots, she thought as Draco walked away. Now Draco is mad at me... Whay is my life so hard?? I have two perfect guys after me... and one... twit... She called Ron that as a last resort. She couldn't find another word to describe him.  
  
She went back into the castle and sat in the prefects bathroom, in a nice, hot, relaxing buble bath. She brooded over Scott and Draco. She knew that she would have to choose between the two of them... She sighed and asnk into the bath and thought about it... 


	17. Another Day

She sat there for a while. When she got up, dusk was falling upon the castle. The sky was a beautiful redish-pinkish-purplish-bue color. She sighed and hoped tomorrow would be a better day than today.  
  
She arrived in the Gryffindor common room to find that Harry and Ginny were snuggling in a chair. Ginny lept up, going very red. Harry sank back into the chair and sighed.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he said softly, looking pleadingly at Ginny.  
  
"Oh.. sorry... I'll leave you two to it then..." she jogged up the stairs. Ginny sat down on Harry's lap again. Hermione smiled at the sight of the two... They loved each other so much... Why couldn't she find her love... She found love in Draco. But Scott... She sighed. I'll sleep on it, she thought to herself. She set her alarm, set out her robes, changed into her fluffy gold pajamas and got into bed.  
  
He was a boy, She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
She woke with a start. She absentmindedly ruffled her hair. Yawning she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
He was a skaterboy, she siad see yah later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
"SHUT THAT GOD DAMNED THING OFF!!!!" some 7th year girl named Ashley yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione muttered as she came out of the bathroom, still in the middle of brushing her teeth. She flicked off the alarm and went back into the bathroom. She took a shower, then got into her robes. She sighed and did ehr hair and amke up. She descended the stairs and picked up her large ginger cat named Crookshanks. She patted the kitty and then put him down and picked up her books. She went down to the great hall.  
  
"OI! Hermione!" yelled Ron and Harry. "Come sit over here!"  
  
She smiled and nodded in their direction. She looked around and saw Scott sitting with Draco and Pansy. When their eyes met Scott inclined his head at her. Draco hit him under the table and glared at him. Draco offered a smile to her. She gave him one back. Pansy slid herself under Draco's arm and stuck to him like a leech. Hermione shook her head and walked tot he Gryffindor table to sit with Rom and Harry.  
  
"Whats for brekki hun?" she asked in a little girls voice.  
  
"Bacon, bacon, and bacon!" Ron said as he heaped bacon onto his plate.  
  
Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. Ginny was trying to get him to eat. He had a big Quidditch match with Slytherin today. Slytherin had a new keeper as well. Scott. Hermione looked at her watch. She only had 15 minutes before classes started. She ate her breakfast slowly then headed for potions.  
  
After potions came arithmacy. The on to muggle studies. Then the Quidditch match began.  
  
Hmmm, just another day, she thought. She walked out onto the field. She was blown away by all the sreaming fans.  
  
"WE LOVE SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
"GO GO GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"WE LOVE YOU DRACO!!!! YEAH!!!"  
  
"ATTA BOY HARRY!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!! GO! FIGHT! WIN! GO GREEN!!!!"  
  
She sighed, just another usual, boring, uneventful, stupid day.  
  
(in case you didnt know Silven, who has the same name as Lecaine Silvan, but its his first name, is Gryffindors new keeper.) 


	18. The Quidditch Match

"Alright," Madam Hooch said. "Now I want a nice, clean game. From all of you. On my whistle. Three... two... TWEEET!" As she blew the whistle she threw up the quaffle.  
  
"And off they go!. Spinnet has the quaffle. Gryffindor in possesion..." the announcer said into the magical microphone.  
  
Harry zoomed around on his firebolt 400. His eyes searched frantically for the snitch, Mlfoy trailed him closely staying at least a foot or two behind him. Malfoy sneered, he would get the snitch before Harry if he had to break every bone in his body.  
  
"And Flint gets the quaffle. Oh wait, it has been taken by Bell. She heads towards the keeper. She scores! Seventy to zero! Gryffindor takes the lead!" said the announcer. "Looks like gryffindor might win the Quidditch cup this again this year!"  
  
Harry paused for a second and watched Silvan, the new keeper, block a gol shot by Flint. He was a really good keeper. But not as good as Wood...  
  
"Spinnet! Duck thats a bludger!!!" Harry cried to Angelica, Angelina's little sister, one of Gryffindors new chasers. Angelica ducked and hurled the quaffle at the Slytherin keeper.  
  
"GOAL!" yelled the announcer. "Gryffindor is in the lead. Eighty- Zero!"  
  
Harry snpped out of watching the girls play when a bludger hurtled past his head and almost knocked him off his broom.  
  
"Alrig' there Harry?" said George Weesley, who went after the bludger and hit it towards Flint.  
  
"Really corking game. Doncha' think Harry?" Fred said as he whizzed past him, following Geaorge.  
  
Harry smiled. he loked around for the snitch again. He spotted it and then Malfoy pooped up in front of him.  
  
"Doing okay Potter?" he snapped, his eyes glinting with malice.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy!" yelled Harry, leering at him. He loked for the snitch again , but it had dissapeared. He as dismayed. He glared at Malfoy. He grumbled. Malfoy was trying to to distract him from his work again. He looked around again. He spotted Hermione with Ron, Ginny and Hagrid in the teachers stands. He smiled and waved at them. A bludger whizzed past him, missing his head by an inch. He rolled on his broom and then regained his balance and composure.  
  
"Oooh!" the crowed sayed as it happened.  
  
Cho was cheering heartily(with Cederics younger brother Phil) for Harry. Harry beamed with pride. He once again searched for the snitch. He couldn't find andyhting that even remotely looked like a snitch.  
  
Fred and George were knocking the bludgers towards Flint. One of them hit hima dn knocked him off his broom. Harry laughed as all the Slytherins booed.  
  
"Harry? Mind catching the snitch anytime soon??" Fred said as he flew down to see how Flint was doing on the ground.  
  
Harry zoomed around tha arena again. His eye caught something golden floating pver the Slytherin stands. He zoomed toward it. Ducking a bludger and dodging thins as he went. He came up fast on it and caught it in mid turn. He held it up high for everyone to see.  
  
"Well, Harry has caught the snitch!" the announcer said happily.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!" yelled Madam Hooch.  
  
All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered. Slytherins looked dejected. They were pissed. this was the first game of the season and they lost!  
  
Harry touched down and all the team came to congradulate him. Silvan clapped him on the back saying,  
  
"Atta boy 'Arry!" in his thick scottish accent.  
  
Angelica, Angelina's(a former chaser) little sister, Alice, Alicia's( another chaser) little sister and Katrina Bell, Katie Bells little sister all kissed Harry on the cheek. Fred and George tweaked his nose.  
  
"You did great Potter!" they said in unison.  
  
He smiled and met up with Ron and Hermione at the door to the locker rooms. He walked off the feild arm in arm with both of them. "Yes. Congradulations indeed..." Snape said sarcastically as he walked past them briskly.  
  
Draco signaled to Hermione that he wanted to talk to her later that day. maybe after the feast. he walked back to the common room to get ready for the meeting, and to brood over her. 


	19. Why I Love Her

He paced around the common room. He couldn't think about quidditch, he couldn't think about the holidays creeping up on him. He couldn't think about anything but her. The girl who he had hated, the one who he had called mudblood. The one... that after six years of pain, hatred, venomous looks, detentions, and teasing... he loved...  
  
But why do I love her?? He asked himself over and over. She was... well... a... mudblood...  
  
He banged his head against the wall several times... He just kept thinking of her...  
  
How he held her in his arms the night of the ball. Their first kiss. How her hair smelt. How her eyes sparkled. How her dress clung to ehr nice body... How she looked at him, and for once he saw... what was it... passion? Love? No.. She couldn't love him... He was dark, his heart pitted in evil.  
  
Yet... she brought out a goodness in him he never knew was there. He used to be happy that he would be the Dark Lords heir. Now he hated to thought... He couldn't bear it if she.. hated him again... if she thought that becasue his father was a death eater that he was one too... It would tear him apart.  
  
He wanted to please her. To make her smile, and laugh. He wanted to make her happy. But his father... He would kill him... His mother would be kind. She would hug him and say what ever you think is the best for you dearest.  
  
NO!!! he couldn't bear it if he had to loose her. If his father ever found out.. they would be ripped apart.. She would probably be killed...  
  
His mind flashed through the last six years. The fights, the name calling, the hardship. He wanted to take it all back... He wanted to tell her he was so sorry for all he did to her in the past years...  
  
NO!!! I can't let her get to me... His insides screamed. She is just a girl.... There are others out there for me.... He thought.... I'll find another girl... I'll find someone else... He fought with himself for hours in this fasion. He battered himself. He ripped his hair out, he cried, he tore papers. He ripped a pillow in half in a fit of rage.  
  
Why does she have this effect on me?? he thought in fear. It's like she hasme wrapped around ehr finger. He tried to think of a life without her, but he was unsuccessful.  
  
He loved her, he would never ever let her go.. if he had to he would die for her... He didn;t care if his father whipped him. If thats what it cost to see her happy and alive then so be it...  
  
He would tell his father over break...  
  
As he walked out to the feast, the words 'I love her' kept running through his mind. 


	20. The Meeting

He got to the feast and stepped through the door. Everyone suddenly went strangley silent and turned to stare at him. He was puzzled. Why the hell is everyone looking at ME? Waht did I do now? Do I have something in my teeth? Is my hair messed up or something? Am I not wearing any clothes? He immediatley checked himself twice over and figured that nothing was wrong with his appearence. He walked to his spot at the Slytherin table. He sat between Scott and Crabbe, Goyle was accross from him and next the Goyle was Pansy.  
  
"AH now that Mr. Malfoy has joined us, let the feast begin!" exclaimed Dumbledor. As he said that food began appearing on the plates and drinks in goblets.  
  
"Where the hell were you Draco?" Scot asked in between mouthfuls. "We had to wait 20 minutes for you!"  
  
"Yeah Draco," simpered Pansy. "Where were you honey?"  
  
"I was in my fucking room!!!! And don't call me honey you pig-faced-dorky piece-of-shit!" Draco snapped at her. She put on the puppy face and seeing she would get no attention from Scott and no apology from Draco she turned to Goyle who turned his full attention to ehr by putting his arm around her waist and then continuing to shovel food down his throat.  
  
Draco ate his food in silence. Every so often he would look up at Hermione and smile. Once, she met his eyes and gave him a friendly smile. She blew him a kiss and then went back to talking to Harry about his Quidditch playing, she was telling him how he would definately beat Slytherin and how he would be one of the greatest Quidditch players in all of the World. He didn't seem to be listening, he was to engaged in slowly piking his food apart. He had seperated all of his food in to tiny sections on his plate. Ginny was trying to feed him some mashed potatoes and Ron was trying to get him to drink some pumkin juice.  
  
Draco smiled back at her and then began eating again. Hermione talked lightly with Harry and Ron for the rest of the dinner. Draco watched her pick at ehr food as if something had begun to bother her. When he had finished eating he could now fully tell something on Hermione's mind was troubling her. He said his goodbyes to his friends and then retreated back to the common room. He got out some beautiful red roses and the little silver box that contained the gift he had gotten for Hermione.  
  
Hermione finished eating and went back to her dorm to get ready for bed. As she rounded the corner nad faced the prtrait of the Fat Lady, she found Scott lounging against the wall waiting for something or someone.  
  
"Scott!!!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she backed away from him slowly and began to wlak towards the Fat Lady, hoping to get inside and not have to talk to him.  
  
"Looking for you litle pretty one," he said silkily as he approached her. He came up close to her so his face was an inch away from hers, he then preceeded to wrap his arks around her, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
"SCOTT GET OFF!!!!" she cried. She struggled to get loose but he was too strong. And thats about the time Draco came around the corner. He dropped the roses and gifts to the floor. He had half a mind to wlak up to them and pull them apart, he wanted to beat the shit out of Scott, but he couldn't get his legs to move in that direction. It was all he could to to tear himself away from that spot and run to a nearby bathroom before the tears that were blinding his eyes fell.  
  
Scott leaned in and kissed Hermione hard on the mouth. He pushed her up against the wall and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She screamed as loud as she could, but it was muffled by his mouth pressing against hers. She threw all her weight against him. He broke the kiss. She then freed her arms and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, she slapped him so hard a trickle of blood found its way out of the corner of his lip and down his chin. He brushed it with his fingers.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT YOU ASSHOLE! I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!!" she screamed at him and tried to run.  
  
"I needed that," he said. He licked the blood off his fingers and blocked her way. He leaned in again to kiss her.  
  
THUD!!!  
  
"Ughhhh," he groand as he fell to the floor in a heap clutching his balls.  
  
She had kicked him as hard as she could. She ran around tha corner and she promptly found herself smacking the floor face first very hard. She had tripped over a little silver box tied with a green ribbon. With scratched and bleeding hands she picked up the box gently and sat next the the wall. She opened the card that read:  
  
TO: Hermione FROM: Draco  
Yours Forever  
  
She stood up shakily and stepped on something crunchy, she looked down and found she had stepped on the stemms of beautiful, lush, blood red roses tied with a green ribbon that seemed to be studded with stars. Tears began to fill her eyes once more. She ran to a nearby bathroom.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and threw herself on a pile of towels. She cried and cried and cried untill there were nore more tears left to shed, that when she heard the sound of water flowing from a faucet. She turned around and promptly noticed she wasn't alone in tha bathroom. In fact, she was very far from it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" 


	21. Forgiveness

In came Proffesor Snape and Mc Gonagal. Following them was a beaming Scott. He gave Draco a look that could currdle milk.  
  
"So..." breathed Snape as he studied the two in the bath. "It's true..."  
  
Mc Gonagal couldn't even speak. All she did was look at the two, then she made a strange squeeking sound.  
  
"What is the meaning of this.. this... this inappropriate show of affection, to put it very lightly. Get out of the water. NOW!"  
  
Hermione was the first to stand. Some where along the way she had lost her bra. She didn't realize this intill she was standing in front of Snape, Mc Gonagal and Scott half naked. Snape quickly threw her a towel, the color in his cheek's rising to a bright red. Mc Gonagal drew in a quick breath. Scott's eyes widened and then he looked down to the ground. Then Draco stood and adjusted his boxers and slowly got out of the bath.  
  
"Get you clothes. Now. We are taking this straight to the headmaster." Nc Gonagal helped Hermione pick up her clothes, the roses and the little box. Snape just stood there watching Draco as he bent down and picked up his clothes. They all walked silently to the headmasters office.  
  
Snape left them at the door, he went to get the strongest truth potion he posessed. He mixed it with pumkin juice and then gave it to Hermione, Scott and Draco. Dumbledor came out of his bedroom and walked slowly down the stairs. He sat at his desk and frowned over the top of his glasses at the three sitting in front of him. He began with asking Hermione questions about the night. Hermione bagen with telling him about the feast. Then she explained Scott's attack, her running and tripping, and then how she found Draco and came to be in the position she was when the teachers found her.  
  
Dumbledor frowned at Scott when he heard about the attack. He glared in Scott's direction. Scott began to slowly back away into the shadows, but found that Snape was holding him where he was. Dumbledor then turned to Draco. Draco recited his story. It coencided perfectly with Hermione's. Then it was Scott's turn.  
  
"Well, Mr. Green. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
All Scott could do was mumble a faint, 'nothing'.  
  
Dumbledor nodded and told him that he faced suspension and five months worth of detentions as well as 150 points from Slytherin for sexual harrasment of a fellow student. Draco faced a month of detention with Scott. No points were taken away. But letters would get sent home for both of them. Hermione got a weeks worth of detention and 5 points to Gryffindor for saving a students life. She got scolded strongly by Dumbldor but he didn't send a leter to her parents.  
  
When Draco heard a letter would be sent home his face fell.  
  
After that, all Dumbledor did was ask them one last question.  
  
"Do you love each other?"  
  
"Yes." They said in unison. Then Dumbledor smiled slightly and dismissed them to their dorms.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out hand in hand. But Scott stayed behind them. He walked in the shadows, grumbling about girls being bitches and stuck up guys from rich families being pricks. Draco walked Hermione to her dorm and said fareweel. He kissed her on the cheek lightly and told her everything would be fine. That he would always be there for her and he would never doubt her again. She smiled at him and told him she loved him more than anything in the world. She kissed his forhead and went into the dorm. 


	22. In Deep Trouble

In came Proffesor Snape and Mc Gonagal. Following them was a beaming Scott. He gave Draco a look that could currdle milk.  
  
"So..." breathed Snape as he studied the two in the bath. "It's true..."  
  
Mc Gonagal couldn't even speak. All she did was look at the two, then she made a strange squeeking sound.  
  
"What is the meaning of this.. this... this inappropriate show of affection, to put it very lightly. Get out of the water. NOW!"  
  
Hermione was the first to stand. Some where along the way she had lost her bra. She didn't realize this intill she was standing in front of Snape, Mc Gonagal and Scott half naked. Snape quickly threw her a towel, the color in his cheek's rising to a bright red. Mc Gonagal drew in a quick breath. Scott's eyes widened and then he looked down to the ground. Then Draco stood and adjusted his boxers and slowly got out of the bath.  
  
"Get you clothes. Now. We are taking this straight to the headmaster." Nc Gonagal helped Hermione pick up her clothes, the roses and the little box. Snape just stood there watching Draco as he bent down and picked up his clothes. They all walked silently to the headmasters office.  
  
Snape left them at the door, he went to get the strongest truth potion he posessed. He mixed it with pumkin juice and then gave it to Hermione, Scott and Draco. Dumbledor came out of his bedroom and walked slowly down the stairs. He sat at his desk and frowned over the top of his glasses at the three sitting in front of him. He began with asking Hermione questions about the night. Hermione bagen with telling him about the feast. Then she explained Scott's attack, her running and tripping, and then how she found Draco and came to be in the position she was when the teachers found her.  
  
Dumbledor frowned at Scott when he heard about the attack. He glared in Scott's direction. Scott began to slowly back away into the shadows, but found that Snape was holding him where he was. Dumbledor then turned to Draco. Draco recited his story. It coencided perfectly with Hermione's. Then it was Scott's turn.  
  
"Well, Mr. Green. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
All Scott could do was mumble a faint, 'nothing'.  
  
Dumbledor nodded and told him that he faced suspension and five months worth of detentions as well as 150 points from Slytherin for sexual harrasment of a fellow student. Draco faced a month of detention with Scott. No points were taken away. But letters would get sent home for both of them. Hermione got a weeks worth of detention and 5 points to Gryffindor for saving a students life. She got scolded strongly by Dumbldor but he didn't send a leter to her parents.  
  
When Draco heard a letter would be sent home his face fell.  
  
After that, all Dumbledor did was ask them one last question.  
  
"Do you love each other?"  
  
"Yes." They said in unison. Then Dumbledor smiled slightly and dismissed them to their dorms.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out hand in hand. But Scott stayed behind them. He walked in the shadows, grumbling about girls being bitches and stuck up guys from rich families being pricks. Draco walked Hermione to her dorm and said fareweel. He kissed her on the cheek lightly and told her everything would be fine. That he would always be there for her and he would never doubt her again. She smiled at him and told him she loved him more than anything in the world. She kissed his forhead and went into the dorm. 


	23. Holidays Are Getting Closer

When she got to her room she flopped on her bed. She then got up and got a vase and some water for the roses. She turned to the gift and stared at it for a while. It looked so pretty, with the moonlight shining on the silver paper, making it glow with a eerie light. The light made the green ribbon look like it was studded with tiny little sparkling stars.  
  
Hermione gently pulled on the ribbon and it slid off the package easily. She pulled off the paper very carefully to reveal a box that black and covered with silver stars. She smiled to herself as she opened the box. She took out a pure silver box in the shape of a heart that was engraved:  
  
To My Dearest Hermione  
All Love to you  
-Draco  
  
She opened the box. It was lined with the softest green velvet and satin she had ever felt. In the center of the lining there was a little silver pendent in the shape of a heart. When she looked closer, she noticed it was two snakes. Their tails touching to make the bottom and the heads touching to make the top. Their eyes were made of emeralds, and some of their scales were saphires and rubys.  
  
She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She reached behind her and clasped the chain around her neck.  
  
Oh Draco, she thought. It's so beautiful. I love you so much... Words cannot explain my love...  
  
She fell asleep and dreamed about Draco and the rest of their lives together. When she awoke, she went about the morning in a bright and happy way. She sang to herself as she took a shower. She humed as she semi dryed her hair. She whistled as she dressed in a pair of tight jeans with silver sparkles and a greenish-silver spagetti strap halter top. She put her hair up in a silver ribbon and whistled as she walked/jogged down to the common room.  
  
"Hiya Harry! Ron! Ginny! The rest of the Gryffindors!" she said in a singsong voice. She skipped out of the commom room. She was on cloud nine.  
  
"Oi!! Hermione!! Wait up babe!" Draco yelled. He ran up to her and wrapped his long arms around her and kissed her passionatley. "Whats up babe?"  
  
"Nothing hun," she wrapped her arms about his neck. "Thank you so much for the gorgeous pendent!!"  
  
He picked it up from her chest. He smiled at her.  
  
"Your wearing it!!!"  
  
"Of course silly! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Walk with me 'Mione.. I want to talk to you about the holiday break. As you know there are four weeks in the break. I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to spen the first two weeks at my manor. And then... maybe... we could spend the rest of the break at your house." he went very red and looked away, he turned his face up to the sky.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Of course! It would be wonderful!" she stopped short and her joy faded. "What about your father?"  
  
He smiled bitterly.  
  
"I owled him to tell him that my girlfriend was coming to stay fro a few wekks over break. But I never told him who."  
  
"I will owl my parents to tell them that we will meet them after the second week of break at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Alright. Well, I leave you here to pack." He kissed her softly and retreated to his dorm to start packing.  
  
She ran all the way to her dorm and owled her parents to tell them her plans. She then threw all of her clothes onto the bed and dragged out ehr trunk. She began to fold everypiece of clothing she had, leaving nothing behind. She then took everything oput and only packed her muggle clothes. Her jeans, tanks, tees, dresses and shoes. She then threw in her make up and hair supply's. She sighed and layed on her bed. The holidays are going to be fun, she thought to herself. She drifted off to sleep still smiling and thinking about the break and how she would spend it all with Draco. 


	24. Meet My Parents Hermione

She got on the train after saying a long farewell to Harry, Ron and Ginny. She walked into an open compartment, Draco soon joined her after he ditched his followers in the food court where they were stuffing themselves with sweets such as cockroach cluster and sherbert lemon lollipops.  
  
"So," he said as he sat down next to her and draped his arm about her shoulders. "You'll be meeting my mother first.... then my... father." he said anxiously. He wondered what she would say about his family. Would she like his mother? Draco knew that she would definately not like his father. But, he was amlost perfectly sure that Hermione and his mother would get along very well.  
  
Hermoine only smiled at him as she turned her face towards the window. Outside she could see the countryside whizzing by as if they were being fatsforwarded through time. Hermione wondered what his parents would be like. Would they accept her? She knew his father wouldn't once he figured out who and what she was. But would his mother? She had never heard anything about Mrs. Malfoy so she didn't know what to expect. She sat there for what seemed like minutes to her. In reality it was hours, Draco had fallen asleep on her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, the train reached platform 9 3/4. She gently shook Draco.  
  
"Wake up honey. We're here." she smiled as he sleepily opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
They got off the train and Draco looked around for his mother. He knew his father would be to busy with work to pick up his only son for the holidays. What a load of bullshit, Draco thought. Father can pick me up, he just doesn't want to be bothered. Draco's eyes lit up when he spotted a tall pale woman with chesnut brown hair. She wore muggle clothing, but because of the way she kept nervously looking around at all the people in the station any wizard could tell she wasn't a muggle. Draco ran to her smiling, he wrapped his arms around her. She was crying as she held her only son in her arms.  
  
"Draco... It has been so long... And you have grown so much!" she began to fuss over him. She fussed over his clothes, his hair, even his shoes. Then she saw Hermione. She was standing a few feet away watching them. Mrs. Malfoy nudged her son to introduce them.  
  
"Oh, right!! God... totally forgot... Mom, this is Hermione Granger. My girl friend... Hermione this is my mother." he said with a smile. Some how he knew they would get along just fine.  
  
Hermione put out her hand and she took Mrs. Malfoy's gently and shook it kindly.  
  
"It's nice to meet the girl who makes my son so happy," Mrs. malfoy smiled at Hermione and hugged her.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly as Mrs. Malfoy led them to the car. Draco lazily wrapped an arm about Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. When they got to the Malfoy Manor, Hermione was awed to the point where she couldn't even speak. It was built out of black marble and it was huge! She stepped inside and looked down, the carpet was made out of green velvet. The wall hanging were green and silver. Everything was so dark it hurt Hermione's eyes to look at it.  
  
"Welcome home young master," a little house elf said.  
  
"Thank you Chip," Draco said softly. "It's good to be home."  
  
"Draco?" a stern, clipped voce came from in front of a fire place, in a room to the left of Draco and Hermione. "Coming Father," Draco said, with a false respect lingering in his voice. He set his trunk down and led Hermione into the room. "Father, meet Hermione Granger. She's my girlfriend. Hermione, I'd like you to meet my father."  
  
Mr. Malfoy's eyes turned to stone as he looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Nice... t...to...m...meet you....s...sir..." she said shakily, she put out a hand. Mr. Malfoy only glared at it. Then he turned away and faced the fire.  
  
"Come 'Mione. I'll show you to your rooms." Draco's voice seemed to be filled with anger and pain. He walked slowly up to stairs and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
As she began to acend the stairs, she heard shouting coming from the room where Draco's father was. She heard Mr. Malfoy yelling at Mrs. Malfoy for something. She descended the stairs and stood by the doorway to the room listening to the yelling. Draco stood at the top of the stairs, he had his eyes closed and he looked like he was being poked in the back with a hot poker. His face was all pinched up with pain. Draco called her name and she went to him. She somehow could more clearly hear the fighting from above the room.  
  
"You let her into this house?? A mudblood slut!!! How could you allow our son to bring this... this... low life scum into our manor?" Mr. Malfoy yelled at Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Draco likes her alot... I thought... I thought it might.. be g..good for him to be happy for once... He always looks so sad..." Mrs. Malfoy whimpered like a child being yelled at for stealing a cookie from a store.  
  
"Don't ever, ever think about what is best for MY son... do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. But he is my son too..." Hermione could just see Mrs. Malfoy cringing uder Mr. Malfoy's harsh and cold stare.  
  
There was a loud slap that echoed through the whole manor. It was followed by a cry of anguish and a thud. Hermione knew that Mr. Malfoy had hit his wife. Draco cringed and his face turned a deathly white. He began to swear under his breath. He began to walk downstairs muttering about how his father would pay for that. It was all Hermione could do to stop him from putting himself and his mother in even more danger. Draco finally gave in. He took her to her room. The door was huge and made out of oak wood. Engraved on the door and painted in with silver was the word Draconis. Just as Draco was about to open the door, they heard the front door open and someone stormed out and the door slammed shut. The sound echoed through the house as Draco led her into her room.  
  
"I hope you will be comfortable here. Its the lightest room in the whole house other than the indoor patio. If you need anything you can knock on the door that connects our rooms. Or you can just ring for Chip. He will get you anything your heart desires." Draco smiled at her and left her standing in a beautiful green and silver room. Her bed had a canopy made out of silver chaffon. She had green velvet wall coverings. Her sheets were made out of green silk and her comforter was a thick sivler satin. Her pillowcases were silver with green sparkles. All the chairs in her room were covered from head to toe in green or silver velvet. She sighed and picked up a tiny silver bell. She rang it and a house elf popped up right in front of her.  
  
"Chip at your service miss!" it said brighty. The house elf even wore a dirty pillowcase made out of green silk.  
  
"Ummm... When is dinner going to be served?"she stumbled over the words. She couldn't think of anything else to ask.  
  
"In two hours miss. It will be a formal occasion, being the young masters first night back and the Master and Misses meeting you for the first time... Please... wear... green or silver miss... The Master prefers it." Chip dissapeared and Hermione sat on the bed.  
  
It will be a very long two weeks, she thought to herself as she layed back in her bed. 


	25. The Dinner

Hermione woke with a start. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and then went to see if she could find a dress that would be suitable for this occasion. She searched in her closet for about 10 minutes. She found a dress that was green and slinky. She sighed and put it back. Frowning she searched for another one. She knew she had a respectable silver dress somewhere...  
  
After about 15 minutes of searching she finally found it. It was strapless and had a laced back. It was full length with a slit up to high thigh on her left leg. She pulled it on and then searched for some shoes. She found a pair of silver platforms and put them on. She then searched through her bag. She found her green contacts and put them in. She looked at her reflection. She smirked, she looked semi- Malfoyish.  
  
She put on some silver eyeliner. She used silver eyeshadow as well. She decided to use black mascara instead of silver. She rummaged through her lipgloss bag and found a shimmery pinkish-silver one. She put her hair up in a silver plait. She left one curling tendril down, cascading down the left side of her face. She sighed and waited for Chip to announce that dinner was served.  
  
When he came, Draco was with him. He wore a silverish-green satin shirt with black dress pants. His hair was once again silverish-platinum blonde and slicked back. He smiled at her.  
  
"You look stunning..." his eyes traveled over every inch of her body. She wore the necklace he gave her. "Mione, I have something for you." He took out a small box. "Its... well it has been in my family for generations and I want you to have it..." He handed her the little box.  
  
She opened it and gasped. Inside, laying in a bed of glowing silver satin, was a beautiful silver ring inlayed with tiny emeralds. She gently took it out of the bow and slipped in onto her ring finger on her left hand.  
  
"Oh Draco..." she stammered, trying to get over the shock. "It's so beautiful..." Tears filled her eyes. She kept them in by biting her lower lip.  
  
Draco took her arm and walked her down the marble spiral staircase that had green velvet carpet running down it. He led her into a large room with a long table. His mother sat at one end of the table. She wore a green dress. His father sat at the opposite end, dressed in a silver silk shirt and black pants. Mr. Malfoy glowered at Hermione as she sat down in the chair that Draco had drawn out for her.  
  
"Well Draco... Tell us about your dear," there was a deliberate drawn out pause as Mr. Malfoy spoke, his voice tinged with hatred and disgust. "Girlfriend."  
  
Draco nodded and began to talk, slowly, about the first six years of knowing eachother. He talked about the hatred. About the relentless teasing. The detentions. The constant fights. He then talked about the understanding they had come too. He told his mother and father about his eternal love for Hermione.  
  
His father nodded curtly when Draco stopped.  
  
"She is a mudblood is she not?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes father," Draco muttered, his head bowed. There was no shame in his voice, only passion.  
  
Mr. Malfoy went slightly red. He ate his food slowly, studying Hermione the whole time.  
  
"So Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy began sweetly. "Tell me.... do you love my son?"  
  
"Yes ma'am I do... I love him very much." Hermione stated very audibly. She was afraid of Mr. Malfoy but she did not let it show.  
  
Draco blushed as Mr. Malfoy nearly spat out his wine. Mrs. Malfoy smiled and began to cry.  
  
"My son... in love... finally... with a beautiful young lady...Oh my son...." she was crying tears of joy. She was overjoyed that her son had finally learned to love. And that the girl he loved loved him in return.  
  
His father however disliked Hermione immensely. He was not happy at all with Draco's choice in women. Why couldn't he have dated Pansy... She is a nice Slytherin girl... Mr. Malfoy thought angrily.  
  
When dinner was over Hermione and Draco retreated to their rooms. Hermione wrote letters to both Ron and Harry about the Malfoy manor and the Malfoys. She sighed and got into bed. She had a dreamless nights sleep. 


End file.
